Dere Shi Shi Shi!
by FlamingLeadPipes
Summary: A poem about Robin and the legend of Ohara.


One little girl,  
Abandoned and alone,  
Placed all of her dreams,  
In a single piece of stone.

For if she could read it,  
And if she were brave,  
If she was smart and mature,  
And was sure to behave.

Then maybe when her mother,  
Came back from her mission,  
She would take her young daughter,  
On her next expedition.

Because with a mother,  
No matter her flaws,  
She would finally be accepted,  
For who she was.

She would be hugged and stroked,  
And encouraged with smiles,  
Yet unfortunately this woman,  
Was off a thousand miles.

So this little girl,  
With her aunt she must stay,  
Where she was forced to work,  
And slave away everyday.

She was teased and despised,  
A 'monster' she was named,  
And all the children's stones,  
At her they were aimed.

But life did get better,  
Before it got worse,  
When she found a stranded giant,  
And he tried to converse.

She came to visit everyday,  
And he taught her what to do,  
When she was sad and lonely,  
And had to struggle through.

She was to laugh and laugh,  
And proudly show glee,  
To make the hard times better,  
Say "Dere Shi Shi Shi!"

But then much too quickly,  
The hard truth was learnt,  
That this was the island,  
Destined to be burnt.

Not only that,  
But her mother might arrive,  
To do all she can,  
To help their long history survive.

The girl ran to the tree,  
And a warning she cried,  
But about her mother,  
The scholars had lied.

One thing led to another,  
The scholars were caught,  
The tree was burning,  
And Doctor Clover was shot.

The button was pressed,  
And down came a storm,  
Of cannons and bullets,  
On any living form.

Then one strange woman,  
Was taken away,  
Then the little girl realised,  
And begged her to stay.

Finally the little girl,  
With her mother she could sit,  
Hold hands and hug,  
And cry for a bit.

But she was told to escape,  
For she could be the pasts salvation,  
And carry on the knowledge,  
To the next generation.

She was handed to the giant,  
But he was frozen to the ground,  
He promised her that in the future,  
True friends would come around.

Then before he was covered with ice,  
Her troubled life ahead he could see,  
So he looked down at her with a smile,  
And laughed "Dere Shi Shi Shi!"

The little girl ran on,  
For it was all she could do,  
Then she ran into a Vice Admiral,  
Who chose not to pursue.

She was set in a boat,  
And out onto the sea,  
And she tried and tried,  
To say "Dere Shi Shi Shi!"

But as she watched Ohara burn,  
And all that she knew,  
Her friends and her family,  
Sink into the blue.

She cried and cried,  
Now she had nothing at all,  
She was all alone in the world,  
And was oh so very small.

And through the next years,  
She did her best to survive,  
To carry on the history,  
And keep the legend of Ohara alive.

Often starving and alone,  
With a stray dog on her knee,  
She would pet it as she cried,  
"D-Dere Shi Shi Shi."

She was betrayed over and over,  
And the dark talons of her past,  
Kept clawing at her heels,  
Until they clung on at long last.

For now she stood as a young woman,  
Awaiting her now accepted death,  
But this strange boy stood before her,  
And took in a deep long breath.

"Say you want to live!" He screamed,  
The woman trembled at the thought,  
She never thought it was possible,  
For this wish to be sought.

She was never allowed to live,  
It was a crime, they had said,  
She was the Devil Child, a monster,  
And they all wanted her dead.

And now she realised,  
The giant was correct,  
She had finally found friends,  
That she wanted to protect.

Against the whole world,  
They were willing to fight,  
To save one beloved Nakama,  
And lead her into the light.

And suddenly she felt loved,  
As she had wanted from the beginning,  
And she remembered them around her,  
Just laughing and grinning.

She wasn't alone anymore,  
With these people, her friends,  
They would do anything for her,  
And stop at no ends.

"I want to live!" She screamed,  
"Take me with you, out on the sea!"  
The boy smiled wide, placed his hat on his head,  
And in reply he laughed "Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi!"

* * *

Thank you to Cole D. soul for requesting this poem. I've somehow reawakened my love for Robin through it, such an amazing character~

If anyone else has any requests, I would gladly oblige. Also, please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
